


Angel

by MelodyInTheMist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyInTheMist/pseuds/MelodyInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in Jemma's POV. A short story about Skye, her angel, dying in her arms and flying up to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

It was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened, not like this, not so early. As you watch her wide eyes glaze over and feel the light pounding beneath your fingertips turn to but a stutter, you can only blame yourself. You could have stopped it, maybe in another life you would have, too. But not in this one, nothing ever works out in this life. It had happened so fast, in the blink of an eye to reality but in your mind that moment was an infinite, indescribable time. You can feel her small frame start to go limp in your arms and know that it is only a matter of time before she takes her final shuddering breath to leave you alone on this planet. Of course you know that to be a lie, there are over 7 billion people to share a lifetime with, but never will you feel the same way about somebody. A soulmate only comes once in a lifetime for most people, a second is a rarity you’d rather not recieve. You wonder why she has to go so soon, having only found her two years prior. She had always loved to fly, gazing out of the windows at every chance she got once upon a time, when her worries had been petty and fears buried in the past. Sometimes she would sit for hours, watching beautiful landscapes go by as though on slideshow, but nothing with such pure and natural artistry could be captured by picture surely. Only to be treasured with the naked eye. Certainly this must be why she left you in such a wirlwind, her spirit has never been rooted to the soils of this universe and when she grew she did not become more attatched but rather grew wings and learned to soar the skies, limited by the heavens until now. And how she could glide, gracefully and effortlessly after so little practise in sheltered walls. She had no advantage, no upperhand that could have assisted her in any form and therefore, could only have been described as an angel, your angel.  
She is so close now but unwilling to let go of her hold on this world. Surely this must be what she had wanted, why did it now seem asthough she wanted to stay? You loosen your grip around her torso, pressuring a wound cannot aid when she is so close to death. There is so much blood you don’t know how it could have poured from a single being, usually even the slightest amount of blood causes you to panic but somehow this time you are completely calm whilst enclosed in an ocean of it. You raise a hand to her soft cheek, now porclain and cooling rather than her usual tanned pigmentation and draw patterns onto her skin leaving a trail of red behind. She seems lost for reasons you will never know. Perhaps the new realm she has entered is not where she belongs either, because you are not by her side as she takes her first tentative steps through it she may choose not to be tamed. You always thought that the dead would look at peace, if sleep can lift all stresses from ones features then surely to dream for eternity must free one of any and all discomforts that come with living. Then it arrives, her final breath that expands her lungs to their full extent. And it is shaky- weak at some parts, even- but it has to last through her entire journey to the heavens until she can finally breathe the air that she has been longing for ever since she was abandoned on this planet. As she takes off into the skies you pray to whoever will listen that she makes it there safely and that she will wait for you there.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was 13, can't tell if it's like, mediocre or trash? So any help as to which it is would be helpful. Set in season 1 when they were all still a happy little family flying around in the plane. Hope it wasn't a complete waste of time, just found it in an old document on my laptop and thought yeah, why not?


End file.
